Gone
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Sequel to 'Phantom of the Opera'. Just as the 'incident' is behind them, a monster attacks the camp. They aren't very lucky are they? This is the story of their quest to save a close friend. Rated T because of my paranoia
1. Taken

**Hey! Phantom of the Opera was such a good story I decided to do a sequel! This one there will be an actual quest! HURRAY! I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Jordan, and Brandon.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. **

It was an average day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was just about to start setting, and Hannah was running down the beach with Brandon chasing after her.

"You can't win dude! I always beat you at a race!" Hannah yelled.

"How do you know I don't let you win?" Brandon yelled back, panting.

"Because you are the slowest runner I know!" Hannah yelled, laughing. "EVERYONE beats you!"

Hannah ran across a line in the dirt. Jordan, Jay, Sarah and Leo cheered. Shortly after, Brandon ran across the line. He plopped down on the ground.

"So that was the last race? What was the score again?" Jordan asked.

"Hannah - 40. Brandon - 0." Sarah said. For forty days, Hannah and Brandon would race down the beach.

"I think Brandon is dead." Leo noted. Brandon was panting heavily, but of course he was smiling. Hannah sat down on her knees and kissed him. Everyone started to laugh.

Just as the sun began to set, the warm air turned cold. You could actually see your breath. Everyone decided to go back to their cabins.

Jay walked Jordan home, Leo and Sarah kissed and ran to their cabins, and Brandon and Hannah walked to the Zeus cabin.

Hannah loved to be outside ever since Erik let her come back. That was part of the reason they did those races. They stopped at the door. Nobody was there except Hannah. Jason was probably with Piper and Thalia had been called back the the hunters.

"Night." Brandon told her.

"Nigh-" she began to say, but she was cut off by a familiar scream. It was Sarah. She was screaming for help. Hannah and Brandon ran to see what was happening.

They got there just in time to see a huge monster fly off with Sarah under its arm. Everyone else came a few moments later. The Zeus cabin and the Poseidon cabin were next to each other so of course Hannah and Brandon would be there first.

Chiron came with the rest of the campers. "Everyone, emergency counselors meeting. Now." he said grimly.

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V. **

Jordan and Brandon came with me. This was their first meeting, because last week Piper had stepped down as counselor and now they both were counselors. I had been to a few of these.

"So it is obvious we need a quest to save Sarah. We need someone to be the leader of the quest." Chiron said.

"I will." I said.

"Okay. Go up to the cave and Rachel will give you a prophecy. Dismissed." Chiron said.

I walked up to the cave. Rachel was sitting there, seemingly waiting for me. "Hi. I'm guessing you need a prophecy?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm guessing not a lot of people come up here to just say hi, do they?" I asked. She laughed.

**Nobody's P.O.V. **

Jordan, Leo, Percy, Brandon and Chiron waited for Hannah to return. She did, but she was sweating, paler than usual, and her eyes were huge.

"Hannah dear, please tells us the prophecy." Chiron said.

She took a deep breath. "It said_, Four demigods, shall go east_,"

They waited.

"_Will fight together, against the beast_."

"And?" Chiron asked. "What is the rest?"

"_There will be trouble_," Hannah said, "_A hero trapped in rubble_."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. A hero trapped in rubble would normally mean someone gets stuck under rock.

"Are there any more lines?" Chiron asked. "The prophecy does not sound complete."

She hesitated. "Umm... I can't really remember. Something about a loss?" she said.

Percy noticed something, this was going the same way as when Annabeth got her quest during the Battle of the Labyrinth. He had a strange feeling he knew what the last line was.

"So do I have to pick three other people?" she asked. Chiron nodded. "Jordan?"

"Totally." Jordan said.

"Leo? I mean, you are her boyfriend." she said.

"Sure. If Sarah is in trouble, I'm there." he said.

The final person she chose surprised everyone. The only people that weren't surprised were Hannah and Chiron.

"Percy? You have been on a lot of quests before, and she is your little sister." she asked.

"Sure." he said.

Nobody could believe she didn't pick Brandon.

"Okay. The four of you, prepare and tomorrow morning we will send you on your way." Chiron said.

Everyone went back to bed. Everyone except Hannah and Brandon.

"I am SO sorry I didn't pick you! Jordan and I are her best friends, Leo is her boyfriend and Percy is her brother. I just felt like they should come with me." she said.

"It's okay! If I was in your shoes I would have done the same. They belong on this quest. Just promise me you will TRY to not get killed, okay?" he said.

She laughed. "I'll try." she said. They kissed goodnight and she went back to her cabin to pack for her first quest.

* * *

**How was that? And I have a question, which story would you like me to update first? Meet, Stone Cold or this one?**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Leaving

**Hey! Can some people please review, because it makes an author feel very bad when they check the traffic for a story and that shows people are reading it, but nobody reviews. The last time I checked the traffic stats three people read it. That makes me feel worst. Do you guys want me to take this story down? If nobody likes this story then I will. Here is the next chapter, for whoever cares enough to read it. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I could hardly sleep that night. It was so late it was early. In a few hours I would be leading my first quest. I looked over at Jason, who was snoring away.

I thought about the prophecy Rachel gave me. It was confusing. I got a piece of paper and wrote down the WHOLE prophecy. Here is what the paper looked like when I was done.

Me, Jordan, Percy & Leo- FOUR DEMIGODS, SHALL GO EAST, - Where in the east?

Gasp! Really?-WILL FIGHT TOGETHER, AGAINST THE BEAST- Was it the beast I saw?

No duhh-THERE WILL BE TROUBLE, A HERO TRAPPED IN RUBBLE -I don't like the sound of this

Whos parent?-BY A PARENTS HAND, A FINAL BREATH-A final breath means ur dead...

AND YOU WILL LOSE A LOVE TO WORSE THAN DEATH.

I really hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

So that was my best guess on what the prophecy could mean. I remember Chiron had once told me that prophecies only make sense once the quest is over. I kinda don't feel like waiting that long.

Before long I had fallen asleep. It was 4 A.M. and Jason woke me up four hours later. It was the way he woke me up that annoyed me.

"Wake up." he said.

"No." I moaned.

"Wake up." he said.

"No." I moaned again.

"WAKE UP!" he said, jabbing his finger in my side, electrocuting me.

"I'M UP!" I screamed.

"Good because Brandon is here and everyone is waiting for you." he said. He threw me my bag, which ended up hitting me in the face.

Still in my pajama's, I got up and talked to Brandon.

"Well, the zombie lives." he said, laughing.

"I got four hours of sleep last night and just got electrocuted, don't judge me." I said.

I knew I must have looked like a wreck. I was wearing a navy tang-top with navy blue pajama pants with little bats on them. I don't even know what my hair looked like.

"You excited?" he asked.

"For my first quest ever that I have to lead and I probably will lead everyone to their deaths? I'm whelmed." I said. I loved taking prefixes from words. I rubbed my eye.

"Come on, it is your first quest, how bad can you mess up?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just told you. I probably will end up leading everyone to their deaths. My guess is this quest will be a disaster. Heavy on the diss. It even said so in the prophecy." I said.

I was the kind of person who liked to get out all of my negative thoughts before I did something. Always has been like that. During performances at school I would freak out the other kids.

"Seriously. Maybe it could be a 'aster?" he said. That made me laugh.

"You suck at doing that. And plus, you know I like to get out all of my negative thoughts before I do something." I said.

"K. Oh and I brought you something." he said. He pulled out a glass of Cranberry Juice from behind his back.

"I love you." I said. I took a long sip. I defiantly felt more awake now.

"Go get changed. Everyone is going to leave soon." he said.

* * *

I changed into a baggy red-ish shirt, some jeans, my favorite red high tops, and I tied my hair back. I rushed out and met up with Percy, Jordan, and Leo.

"You ready?" I asked. Everyone said yep. As we rode into town I told them our plan.

"East of New York is Porto, Portugal. So I'm guessing that is our best bet," I said. "But that means we have to cover A LOT of water."

"Leave that to me." Percy said. Argus dropped us off near the ocean. Well really, on the beach.

"So what is the plan for getting us across the ocean, Percy?" Leo asked. Percy whistled. Two hippocampi appeared.

"Two? There is four of us." Leo stated.

"Easy, two on each. Umm... Leo and Jordan on one, me and Hannah on the other." Percy said.

Everyone was okay with that. Jordan and Leo got on one Percy said was Rainbow, and Percy and I got on the other one. I secretly hated this idea. It felt weird with Percy sitting so close behind me. I could practically feel him breath on my neck.

The hippocampi took off across the sea. Soon New York disappeared behind us. I was so tired. I looked over next to us and saw Jordan asleep.

Leo would adjust her every once and a while to make sure she didn't fall off. She was pretty much on Leo, because she was leaning on him. The lids on my eyes practically were closed.

"You can take a nap if you want, Hannah. Brandon told us you were tired this morning." Percy said.

"Thanks." I said.

I leaned back and put my head just under Percy's shoulder. He looked surprised at this, but did not protest. I nearly fell asleep the moment I closed my eyes.

I ended up having a short dream. Which is bad seeing I'm a demigod.

_*Hannah's Dream* _

_"Brandon please! It isn't what you think! Percy and I aren't dating!" I shouted. _

_"No. I saw it. I've known you for years, and I never thought you would cheat on me. It's over." Brandon said. _

_"No! Please!" I shouted with tears running down my cheeks. _

_Then, after Brandon disappeared, I heard someone shouting my name. _

_"Hannah!" _

_*End of Dream* _

"Hannah! Wake up!" Percy exclaimed. My eyes snapped open.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"We're here." he said, pointing to the land ahead of us.

* * *

**For the three people that read this, how was that? Please review!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Denial

**Hi. Please review, because when people review my story I know people like it but when they don't review it makes me feel like nobody likes this story. I think I must have had this story up for almost a week now, and 9 people have read it and still NO reviews. It makes me feel really bad. So please review. I own nothing except Hannah, Sarah, Brandon and Jordan.**

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I looked at the shore ahead of me. Percy told the hippocampi to go faster. Water sprayed into our faces, but they did go faster.

The hippocampi dropped us off on the beach. We trudged towards the forest. Everyone except Jordan was tired. Even though I had taken a nap, my normal schedule for sleep time and awake time is. 60% of the time I'm asleep the other 30% you will find me trying to get back to sleep.

As you can tell, I like (and need) my sleep. It was hot. And I mean we have been back on solid ground for 10 minutes and beads of sweat have formed on EVERYONE's head.

I was in denial about the prophecy, I had a pretty good idea of what would happen. I know I have said this before, MANY times. But this is a disaster, heavy on the dis.

This is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOONG trip.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I'm glad Leo was on this quest. Otherwise I would have been with two girls I hardly know. I tried to take my mind off things. I thought about Annabeth.

An old memory came into my mind. Something Aphrodite had told me.

_~Flashback~ _

_"And don't worry," she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

What did Aphrodite mean? Anguish and Indecision? I really hope this didn't mean what this quest is making me think...

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

I knew everyone was tired. Leo and Percy said Hannah had taking a quick nap, but I'm surprised she didn't collapse. I knew her well enough that I knew this quest must be hard for her.

She hardly got any sleep to begin with, she had to lead three other people on her first quest, it was warm and humid, and I think she was on uncomfortable terms with Percy.

At the moment I was walking next to Leo and Percy, I ran up ahead to walk next to her.

"How you doing?" I asked. She yawned.

"I'm tired, sweaty, and if the skies clear and the sun comes out I think I'll die." she said. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"How are you even managing to stay awake? My math shows you have gotten five hours of sleep in the last two days." she said.

"Because I have a job to do. Sleep isn't the most important thing here. Plus, you know that I hardly EVER sleep at night. Remember that week I got 17 hours of sleep?" she asked. We laughed. **(True story. Happened the week I got surgery. The day I got surgery I got two hours of sleep, next day two, then 3, 2, 2, 3, 3) **

We walked into a large forest. I was wearing short leggings and ankle-length high-tops on so many low branches and twigs cut my legs. Hannah was lucky, she had jeans and actual high, high-tops on.

A few hours later the sun began setting.

"We should stop here. Soon it will be too hard to move around. I will take first watch for monsters." Hannah said. We were in a small clearing. There was one big tree in the middle so we decided to sleep near it.

Hannah pulled herself up into the tree. Then she helped me into a tree. I did not want to be sleeping on the ground. I tangled a bunch of branches together and tied them for I couldn't fall.

I wasn't that tired and I didn't think anyone else was either but when I looked, Leo was asleep and Percy was on the verge of falling asleep. Hannah just kept climbing up to the top of the tree and back down.

Soon I fell asleep too.

**Percy & Hannah's P.O.V.**

Hannah was on a low branch. Percy was wide awake.

"Percy, you can go to sleep." Hannah said, as she turned herself so she was hanging upside down.

"I know. I'm not tired. Brandon told me you hardly ever forget anything. You remember the prophecy, don't you? The WHOLE prophecy." he said, looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said. But Percy was too stubborn to let this stop.

"_Four demigods, shall go east. Will fight together, against the beast_." he said.

"Percy don't." she said.

"_There will be trouble, a hero trapped in rubble. _What was the rest?" he asked.

She sighed. "_By a parents hand, a final breath. And you will lose a love to worst then death_." she said. "Go to sleep Percy."

And with that, she swung herself up into a sitting position. She climbed until she was in the middle of the tree. Percy lied back down and stared up into the tree.

Hannah was sharpening her knife. Her sword was strapped to her side, and the knife was gleaming against the moon.

* * *

**How was that? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love it if someone FINALLY reviews.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Searching

**Please review this story. I know it sucks but I want someone to review. I don't care if you say, This is a crappy story and you should take it down, I just want you to review. PLEASE! So here is the next chapter for the few people who read this stupid story.**

* * *

Everyone was woken during the night by loud yelling and roars. Hannah was fighting. When they opened their eyes she was sweating, and her arm was bleeding.

They immediately got their weapons and went to help her. They heard she was swearing a lot.

"Stupid f-ing monster. DIE ALREADY! STUPID MONSTER!" she continued yelling things many people will not want to repeat.

Her arm was bleeding badly, but it seemed like she didn't even notice. Hannah is ambidextrous so if she cannot use one arm she uses the other. She continued stabbing the monster.

Before the others could even get to her, the monster lunged at her and knocked her down. It touched her arm, and she winced.

The weirdest thing is that it didn't attack her. He just stood there for a minute and ripped a piece of her shirt off. Then it just ran away.

Percy and Jordan helped her up. "What in the name of Zeus was that?" Leo asked.

"No clue. And why didn't it attack me? It pinned me down and did nothing." Hannah said.

"Okay, this is weird. So Hannah, we need you to tell us EVERYTHING." Jordan said. Hannah nodded.

"You were all asleep, and I heard something that sound ten miles off. So I got down from the tree and began to walk around our campsite. The sounds died off, but I could sense it was still there. Then a shadow lunged at me. It cut my arm, but this is weird. After is cut my arm it started licking the blood. Then you saw the rest." she said.

"It licked your blood? That is weird... It's like it was not trying to hurt you..." Percy said.

Hannah wasn't paying attention. She kept her eyes locked on a spot passed them. Suddenly she got up and walk towards it. The rest of the gang looked at her as if she had three heads.

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked. Hannah ignored them.

She went to the edge of the clearing and kneeled down. She traced her hand across the red ground.

"This isn't my blood," She said. "I must have gotten a bigger blow on it then I thought. I can smell the blood like a trail. I think we should follow it."

"You can smell the blood?" Leo asked.

"I can smell mine, and this doesn't smell like mine. It also depends on how strong the blood is, monster blood is very smelly. I can also smell the pile of gas you just released." she said, laughing.

"Before we go we need to clean your arm up." Percy said.

"It's fine. There isn't time." she said. She grabbed her knife off the ground. Jordan grabbed her bag and stood next to her. Percy knew Hannah's arm should be treated now but he followed them anyway.

Hannah led them into the thick woods, stating she could still smell the blood. The trail was long gone, but apparently the smell was still strong.

Leo and Percy found it weird that Hannah could smell the blood, but the Jordan explained Hannah has always been like this. She told them about the first time they found out she had a good sense of smell.

_~Flashback!~ _

_Jordan, Brandon and Hannah were out in the yard playing. Jordan was sitting on the swing. Brandon and Hannah were throwing dirt at each other. The sad thing was, they were 15. _

_"Do you know what mom is making for lunch?" Jordan asked. _

_Hannah took a big wiff of the air. "Grilled Cheese Sandwiches." she said. _

_Brandon stopped throwing dirt at her. "Come on kids! Grilled Cheese Sandwiches for lunch!" Jordan and Brandon's mom yelled. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"So yeah, after mom flipped at Brandon and Hannah for throwing dirt at each other we figured out she had a great sense of smell. Especially when it comes to blood." she said.

"You do realize I can still hear you, right?" Hannah asked. They laughed.

Hannah suddenly froze. "Everyone, do NOT talk. I hear something around us." she said.

They all drew their weapons silently. Hannah crouched down. "It is directly infront of me." she whispered. They heard a low growl.

"Hannah, can you see anything?" Jordan whispered.

"Yes. It looks like a giant mix of a wolf and bear." she said gently.

Suddenly, a shadow leaped at Percy. It's red eyes were the worst, the most stunning. It seemed to be sniffing Percy. It leaped onto Leo, and sniffed him.

It seemed confused. It was as if were looking for a person it thought was a guy. It's crimson eyes locked on Hannah. She stood still. It circled around her, stopping once to sniff her bloody arm.

It's tail wrapped around her red shirt, and leaped off into the tree's. Jordan, Leo, and Percy ran after it. But it was too fast, and they lost it. They managed to find it again because Hannah was using echolocation.

Jordan said, when they were kids she got stuck in a tree in thick woods and she would scream and Hannah would scream back and they found each other.

* * *

**I'm not going to say sorry for a short chapter, cuz nobody cares about this story. (I know this won't change anything), Please review and blah blah blah. Nobody will review and we all know it.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! First I want to apologize for not updating! I decided because I only have three or four days of school left I will just stop working on them until then.**

**I'm really busy because of school so I promise there will be plenty off chapters once I get off school. Don't worry, it is only 3-4 days! **

**So sorry again!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Found

**Hey! Even thought nobody is reading this story I figured I might as well finish it and get it over with. Anyway, for the one person that has read it this month, I hope you like the new chapter and hope you review! I own Hannah, Brandon, Jordan, and Sarah. Nothing else. Oh, and BTW, this is the last chapter.**

* * *

They still were looking for Sarah. And now, they were looking for Hannah too. This seemed like one big quest to find everyone. Jordan, Percy, and Leo got to a big tree. They heard Hannah screaming and crying on a branch.

They climbed the tree and found Hannah in something that looked like a nest. She was shaking in the corner. They got close to her.

"Get away from me! You're not real!" she screamed. She looked up at us, tears in her eyes. The irises of her eyes were black. She had a bite mark on her shoulder.

"She isn't really scared. The monster bit her so she is seeing a different world then we do. That is why she is so scared." Percy said.

"How can we cure it?" Leo asked.

"Dunno. Grover usual cures whatever I hurt. My best guess is wrap her shoulder up and bring her the rest of the way until we find Sarah." Percy shrugged.

Jordan tried to lay a hand near the bit mark, but Hannah let out a small shriek and tried to slap her hand away. Hannah then got up and climbed to a higher branch. They were about to climb after her, when Jordan got an idea.

"Wait a second, I think I know how to make her let us actually lay a hand on her shoulder." Jordan said.

She made a make-shift rainbow and threw a drachma in it. She told Percy to try and climb up to Hannah and see if he can get her down. She called for Brandon.

"Hey sis. Whatcha need?" Brandon said, eating some chips. You could hear Piper and Drew in the background.

"Remember when we were six and I got that really bad fever and I was sick for two weeks? What was that game you and Hannah played?" she asked.

"Where is Hannah and Percy?" Brandon asked.

His tone was bitter, almost like he was jealous. They heard Hannah yelling and Percy making a short grunt. Jordan's best guess was Hannah panicked and hit Percy.

"Um... Sparing. Anyway, can you answer me?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yeah, Hannah pretended everyone around her was vampires and everything else was a living hell. She could picture the weirdest things as a kid." Brandon said.

"Two more things, how did you convince her you weren't a evil vampire and what did she say the world around her?" Jordan asked.

"I just talked to her and told her I'm not a vampire. You know how when she was younger she was always really hot?" Brandon said.

"Brandon! Not a good time to talk about how much you love your girlfriend!" Leo said.

"No! I meant when she was younger she was always really warm. Anyway, she pretended that there was burning hale, fire walls, electrical storms, and everything up that alley." Brandon said.

"Kay, thanks Brandon!" Jordan said. She cut off the Iris Message and looked up at Percy and Hannah. Hannah was swinging threw the trees, and Percy was trying his best to keep up.

But then Hannah made a mistake that would help Leo, Percy and Jordan. She tried swinging using her bad arm, which was still bleeding from the earlier attack, and now even worst with the bite on her shoulder. She yelped and fell into Percy, who caught her. He made sure his grip was tight so she couldn't escape.

"She is burning up. It actually is making my hands hurt just to do this." Percy said. He had his arms wrapped around her arms and her waist, but that didn't stop her from screaming and kicking Percy in the legs.

"Okay, let me try something." Jordan said. Percy nodded and made Hannah walk towards Jordan. Jordan started talking to her quietly, not enough for Percy to hear but Hannah could still hear it.

"Hannah, it's me, Jordan. Can you remember Brandon Miller?" Jordan asked. Hannah's dark eyes got wide.

"Brandon?" she asked, but Jordan could tell she remembered him.

"She is freezing." Percy noted.

"I know Brandon, he is my brother. Do you trust us enough to treat your arm?" Jordan asked quietly. Hannah nodded slowly.

Hannah sat down, suddenly plaged by weakness. Percy gently held her arm out, and started wrapping her shoulder in gaze. Then once that was done, he started wrapping her arm.

"This cut is really deep. It's going to take a while for it to heal even with ambrosia." Percy told Leo and Jordan.

Once Hannah's arm was wrapped up, Jordan tried to help her up. But the plage of weakness she felt earlier, still was effecting her. She stood up, just to fall again.

"One of you will have to carry her." Jordan said.

"Why not you?" Leo asked. Jordan smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Cuz I'm a girl and I don't want to." Jordan said.

Leo rolled his eyes. Percy sighed and picked her up bridal style. "We will take turns carrying her." Percy said.

A few hours later, well, really not a few, more like twenty hours later, they found Sarah tied to a pole, unconsious, and a monster circling around her like a watch dog.

Percy set Hannah down by a tree, and together with Leo and Jordan, they killed the beast and saved Sarah.

"I didn't mean to make you and Brandon break up, I was trying to make it so Percy and Annabeth would. They are a cute couple, but they needed a little jealousy." Aphrodite explained.

"We really did break up? Damn, I thought that was part of my hallusionation." Hannah said.

"Don't worry Hannah, she is going to explain all of this to Brandon." Zeus said. Hannah smiled.

"Thanks dad." she said. Percy has NEVER seen Zeus smile until that moment. Not even to Thalia.

When we got to the camp, Annabeth, Jay, and Brandon were waiting on Half-Blood Hill. Apollo had checked out Hannah's arm, and the ambrosia was making it heal a little bit faster. It would still be there for probably two more days.

Leo and Percy offered to sit on Blackjack, mostly just fo we don't get any MORE jealousy. Hannah was a natural at flying a pegasus. Once we landed, Brandon rushed over an tackled Hannah with a hug, being careful of her arm.

"I am so sorry!" he said into her hair. She laughed.

"It's alright Brandon! It was all Aphrodite's fault." she said.

"Stupid mother..." they heard Jordan mumbled. Chiron appeared at the top of the hill.

"Good job. You managed to get Sarah back in one piece!" he said. Sarah smiled and laughed. Leo hadn't stopped grinning since we found her.

"Yup! And nobody died! Well... Hannah came close to it but still!" Jordan said. Brandon looked at Hannah and she gave him a look that said she would tell him later.

"Good! Well anyway, it's dinner so come join me at the Dinning Pavilion." Chiron said.

(Next Morning in Hannah's P.O.V.)

Poseidon was so happy we got his only daughter back in one piece he told Chiron to have a celebration. Zeus agreed for a celebration, because I didn't die. Of course, Sarah made Jordan and I wear dresses.

**(Link On Profile)**

After being forced into the dresses (don't ask), we went to the training field, next to a lake. Leo dragged Sarah off somewhere, and Jay pulled Jordan off somewhere too. My arm was still bandaged, but it was getting better.

"You look some girly." Brandon said, grinning. I glared at him.

"Sarah's fault, and if you say that again I will sap you with a thousand volts straight to the heart." I said. Thalia and I were a lot alike... Anyway, I grinned with Brandon got scared and kissed his cheek.

"Wanna ditch this crap and go swimming?" I asked. He nodded.

"'Course. Anything is better than dancing." he said. He ripped off his suit as fast as he could and he was wearing swim trunks. I rolled my eyes.

Of course Brandon and I would wear our bathing suits under formal clothes just in case someone randomly decided to go swimming. We totally share a brain, according to Jordan.

I took off my dress and we both ran into the water and jumped in. I didn't even care about getting my necklace or my earrings wet, mostly because they were rust proof.

The splash was so big it covered Drew in water. Brandon, Piper (who also had her bathing suit on, and heard our conversation), and I all started laughing like crazy.

Chiron came over, and I think he even cracked a smile.


End file.
